The present invention relates to surgical instruments used to remove temporary fixation pins as used in orthopaedic surgery to connect instruments to bone. In particular the device is designed to remove headed pins.
Orthopedic surgery requires the use of template, measuring, cutting, and other devices temporarily affixed to the bones. These devices can be affixed using a variety of methods, one of which is the use of pins with heads. Once the surgeon is finished with the device, the pins must be removed. The pins, which are driven in a manner similar to nails, are firmly held in the bone. Pins should be removed using a force applied parallel to the longitudinal axis of the pin. Removing the pins using a claw hammer type of remover would damage the pins, the device, and the underlying bone. Equipping the pins with heads offers a gripping surface to aid in pin removal. Prior art pin removers are like pliers, gripping the head of the pin in the jaws while force is applied to the jaws by the handles of the pin puller. The prior art pin pullers require the user to pull the pin out using the strength of the user. Often, when the frictional force is overcome, the pin moves quite freely, allowing the user's hand and arm to move in an uncontrolled manner. The user's hand and arm can strike an inanimate object or a bystander, potentially injuring both. Prior art pin pullers also do not securely capture the pin during removal. The pin is often dropped after removal, requiring resterilization of the pin and delay of the surgery.